Never Too Late For A TKO
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfic. Three Days Grace's Adam Gontier helps out MMA Bad Boy Nick Diaz.


AN: Strong Language, Adult scenes.

"Neil, what do you think of this one?" Barry asked passing him the disc. Neil put in into the CD player and they both listened to it nodding their heads. "Heavier than I thought" Neil said calling Adam on his cell. "Yeah I'm stuck in traffic" Adam told him as he shook he his head at road rage maniacs honking their horns. After Adam finally got to the studio they listened to Barry's riffs and were confident that they could write a good track from it.

They couldn't help but be worried about tomorrow. Time was creeping up on them, at nine O' clock in the morning they had a meeting with a guy that was called "Mr Watson" to discuss music they could add to the "UFC/ CD/TV /DVD Theme soundtrack" list. It was kind of exciting. Neil, Barry and Adam had all seen the "The ultimate fighter" on TV, and everyone they knew had seen the legendary fight between Forrest Griffin and Stephan Bonnar.

It was going to be cool to add something that could motivate fighters or get used on the show and none of the guys wanted to screw this up. The next morning they met at about eight thirty and laughed at each other when they saw each other in their suits. Neil looked very smart in a grey suit with a blue tie, Barry in a navy blue suit with a dark green tie and Adam, with a black shirt blue jacket and navy blue trousers.

"You've gotta be different" Barry said, pulling Adam's jacket. "Woke up late, but uhhh...I think I look good" "Yeah, for dumpster diving" Neil said. They drove to UFC management headquarters and Mr Watson told them what they were looking for. Adam gave him the disc and he said he'd listen to it and would give their management a call back.

A week later they'd got the call to say that the disc was scratched. "Adam, what happened to it?" Neil asked as Barry looked at him accusingly. "Nothing, I swear" Adam said looking at them both. Adam got back to the studio recording new tracks and then decided to copy the UFC music onto a second disc and decided to send it to Mr Watson personally.

It was pretty dark when he got there. He pulled the disc out of his pocket and put it in his rucksack. He went into the building and asked the secretary if he could drop something off. She nodded and he went down the corridor looking at the doors trying to see Mr Watson's name. Adam saw a figure coming towards him he wasn't paying attention and the figure nearly took his shoulder off.

"Get out of the fucking way" He heard someone shout. "Sorry, it's narrow" Adam said pausing when he saw the blood on his arm. He turned around and ran to catch up with the stranger. Before Adam knew it, he was out of the building tapping the stranger on the shoulder. "What?" The stranger asked. Adam noticed that the guy looked pretty beaten up. Brusies were bubbling up under his skin and he had a cut on his nose.

"Umm...do you need the hospital?" Adam asked. "No" The stranger said turning around. "It's just...your injured" Adam said. "No shit" The stranger said. He turned around and dug his fists into his pockets. "I fight, fighters get injured, no need for hospitals or anything like that, waste of time"

"Can I take you anywhere? I mean if you've just been in the ring..." Adam said. "Octagon" The guy corrected. "The octagon, do you wanna get something to eat?" Adam asked. The man nodded but they didn't end up at a fast food joint.

"So what's the worst injury you've had?" Adam asked him. This guy seemed easy to talk to now he was at Adam's place hanging out, watching Television. His name was Nick and he'd been fighting in and out of the UFC and other organisations for years. He was fighting with another promotion called Strikeforce now, but the only reason he'd come back to UFC headquarters was to support his little brother Nate who was fighting in the UFC to this day. Adam could tell Nick was proud of him.

"God, I've had shit-loads of injuries, I prefer to hit and not get hit" Nick said taking his trainers off and laying back on the chair. Adam saw him looking at all the pieces of paper scattered around his apartment. "So...what do you do are you...um...a writer?" Nick asked trying to lean forward and turn the volume up on the TV. "Kinda" Adam said. "I'm in a band" Adam said, hoping that it didn't sound too corny. "What band?" Nick asked.

"Well...we're called Three days Grace and we've been rocking out ever since we were teens" Adam told him. "Cool" Nick said. "You sing?" Nick asked. "You sound really surprised" Adam said and Nick stared at the TV. "No...can you sing something now?" Nick asked. Adam bit his lip and tried to think of a song that wouldn't make him look or sound stupid.

"OK, this was our first hit" Adam said as Nick turned the volume down and Adam nervously cleared his throat. "Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take" Adam stopped. "Heard of it he asked. "No...I don't really listen to that stuff..." "So umm...you gonna show me what you do?" Adam asked. "You know what I do" Nick said pointing to his face. "Yeah well, wanna show me?" Adam asked. Nick shrugged and got up, Adam got up and rolled his sleeves.

"So If we were going at it...would you umm...take me down and hit me" "No, I'd go for striking first" Nick said, throwing Adam a few straight fake jabs. "What about kicks?" Adam asked. "Really don't throw, em...maybe leg kicks" "Can you do really high ones?" Adam asked and Nick nodded. "Throw one out" Adam said. "OK, block it" Nick said as his leg came up and crashed against the side of Adam's head.

Adam didn't see it coming that quickly even though he personally asked for it . Adam went down like a lead ballon and Nick ran over to him and crouched by his side. "Shit...Adam, are you OK?...Adam can you hear me?" Nick asked. "Shit" Adam whispered. "That was one hell of a kick" "Shit" Nick said as he saw blood trickling from the side of Adam's head. "Where's your bathroom?" Nick asked. "Out on your left" Adam said as Nick sprinted out of the living room and came back seconds later. He had cheap toilet paper in his hands and was dabbing it in Adam's wound. "You look so cute when you're worried" Adam said, trying to get up. "I shouldn't even be practising this shit outside" Nick said.

"I'll get some more paper" Nick said as he tried to get up, but Adam grabbed his arm. "Don't beat yourself up, you can kiss it better if you want" Adam watched Nick get up and thought, he was so offended he' was gone for good. Adam pulled himself up into a leaning position and dabbed his head with his shirt, he wondered about getting himself checked out at a hospital when he noticed Nick in the door way with more tissue paper.

"Before you go, can you pass that over?" Adam asked. Nick rushed over to Adam's side and carefully dabbed the tissue on the side of his head before taking the tissue off and kissing his cut. Adam pulled Nick over him and began kissing his bloody lips, leaving his blood on Nick's neck. Nick got up and Adam climbed onto the sofa, where Nick got on top of him and started taking Adam's shirt off.

Adam was a little embarassed, Nick was a fighter, he obviously worked out most of the time and Adam didn't, except for jumping around with a guitar when he was on tour. A tour that Adam and his band got free junk food on. Would he turn Nick off? He noticed Nick didn't seem to mind as he kissed Adam on his chest and bit his nipples before sinking down to stomach and licking his skin. "Fuck..." Adam said breathlessly as Nick fiddled with Adam's zip.

Adam stared at the TV while Nick slipped his hands in Adam's pants. Nick's hand caressed Adam's dick slowly but firmly causing Adam to jerk his hips out. Nick wiped Adam's come on his stomach, which Adam wiped off with tissue on the floor. "Have you...got any...you know" Nick said looking around Adam's apartment.

Adam got up and looked in his bedroom drawers. He was touring like a rockstar, but he didn't get laid like one. He found a condom that looked fresh and went back to the living room. Nick snatched it off him and patted the sofa. "Get on it" He asked. "Gee, Nick, you're so polite, it's nice" Adam joked as Adam turned the volume up on the Television and took his trousers off. Nick kept his clothes on. He 'd decided that when he fucked Adam his jeans would still be on. Nick had to fuck and then get the fuck out of here.

"There's nothing really polite about what we're doing, is there?" Nick asked. Adam lied on the sofa, as Nick slid Adam's boxers down and spat on his fingers. Adam felt Nick's fingers sliding in and out of his ass and didn't say anything. He reckoned that Nick thought he was a virgin, or maybe Nick did this a lot, which worried Adam a little bit.

Nick removed his fingers and undid his belt. Adam looked at the TV once again, to distract himself from the pain. He couldn't deny it hurt at first even with the fingers in first. Nick plunged himself into Adam, licking his back and riding him quite fast at first, he could feel how tense Adam was and went a tad slower gripping Adam by the waist and reaching under him and stroking Adam's dick.

Nick took the condom off, put it on his fingers and used them on Adam for a while before taking his fingers out and using his tongue instead. He could feel Adam relax as soon as his tongue touched his skin. Adam liked is so much Nick knew that he'd only do it for a few seconds. Nick stopped quickly pulled his trousers up and went to the bathroom. He came back and Adam was on his feet reaching down for his T-shirt. "Umm...do you wanna stay the night?" Adam asked.

"You could stay on the sofa..." Adam said as Nick was already shaking his head frustrated. "Sorry Adam, I'm fucking sorry alright?" Nick said as he rolled up his sleeve. "What do y..." Adam said as Nick threw the hardest right hand he could manage. He looked at Adam out cold on the sofa leaned over and slid his hands on Adam's dick before grabbing his used condom and putting it in his pocket.

Nick looked around and found Adam's wallet on the table. He opened it up and ignored the cash. Taking out a picture of Adam with some smiling dumb bitchy brunette . Nick took the picture and put the wallet back on the table. He left with a quick check to see if anyone was around, on the pavement. They weren't.

It was dark and the lamposts were starting to come on. Nick ran down the street and looked around for the nearest bus stop. When he got to one he promised himself he'd remember the bus routes on the bus timetable so that the next visit to wounded Adam would be quicker. He'd had a good time tonight and knew that Adam had too before Nick had knocked him unconcious.


End file.
